As a group, the twelve investigators supervise vigorous research programs, share complementary research interests, and are amply supported by MH mechanisms. The design of this Molecular Imaging Unit is composed of three synergistic modules of equipment. The combination of these modules fully exploits the dramatic convergence of imaging technologies with the analytical methods used to study the regulation of cellular function and gene expression patterns. As the various world-wide Genome Initiatives are nearing fruition, we recognize unique opportunities to examine the significance of individual research problems on sub-genomic, and eventually genomic, scales. The Molecular Imaging Unit will both enhance our current research activities and facilitate our entry into this new and exciting direction of biomedical research. The first module is a Molecular Dynamics Storm 860 Phosphorimager/Fluorimager system, which will enhance data acquisition and quantitative analysis of experiments based upon protein and nucleic acid blots and gels. This module both fills a glaring gap in our present analytical capacity and will expand the utility of the additional modules in the Unit. The second module is a General Scanning Inc. ScanArray-5000 microarray slide reader, which will allow for comprehensive and quantitative analysis of gene expression patterns using gene microarray technology. The Storm 860 system will prove to be an, indispensable tool for full exploitation of the vast amount of information that will be collected by our investigators using microarray analysis. The third module is an Arcturus Laser Capture Microdissection PixCell II system. This device is used to extract individual cells or clusters of cells from complex tissues. Protein and nucleic acid content within these cells can then be subjected to further molecular analysis at either a sub- genome wide level, using microarray analysis, or to examine the modulation of specific molecules in the cells using the Storm 860 system.